Bonds Forged by Tankery
by PnFbiggestFan
Summary: "When you do Panzerfahren you have two families, the ones related by blood, and the ones you fight with in battle. Treat both with equal respect." When Ooarai Girls Academy comes to the aid of a struggling Sensha-do team, one crew knows it might be the best chance to help their disgruntled friend return to the sport she used to love. First story in GuP, Rated T to be safe.


**Hello everyone, so this is my first time doing a different fandom, and after not writing for quite some time. I'm super excited and super nervous about starting another story, for those of you that know me from the PnF universe I'm just taking a quick break and trying different fandoms, I'll return to my other story sometime soon. Just a quick warning I'm not the most skill writer out their, but I love hearing feedback on my stories so I can improve myself. Also feel free to PM me about anything I get wrong with tank design or Sensha-do rules, I always try to study up on anything used, but even I don't know everything.**

 **Begin with the Story.**

* * *

An M36 Jackson tank destroyer stopped at the edge of a large field. The turret hatch opened, a young girl stood up, and began searching through her binoculars; looking for any signs of the opposing team. Her hand went to her throat mic, "Commander, we're at Sector 13, no sign of the enemy. Over."

 _"Roger, Easy Three, proceed to Sector 15 and meet up with the main force and we'll go from there. Out."_

The commander ducked back into the tank, it turned and started to move towards its destination.

"First time out in the field for a practice match, and we haven't seen any action yet, this is boring." The crew's loader, Chase, complained as he played with the latches for the ammo rack. Chase Westfield was a freshman from America, being half Russian, he had black hair and soft brown eyes. He recently started Panzerfahren with Ashlee and Brian, being the strongest amongst the crew made him ideal for loading the twenty five pound shells of the 90mm gun, especially in a prolonged fight.

"Trust me Chase, when the shells start flying the wait will be worth it." The crew's gunner, Anya, spoke with a soft Russian accent. Anya Zolnerowich was a Junior from Russia, with flowing brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She tied into a bun when she was inside the tank but kept loose outside. She had gray eyes, which often appeared to scan the people she saw. She was two years older than the rest of the crew, and one of the most accurate gunners on the team.

"Guess I can't argue with the only experienced person in the tank. I just want to see something explode before the match ends." Chase replied.

"You two talk about the action of these battles, come to the garage and try to repair the handy work of the guns. Seriously Anya, could you please ask the gunners to avoid shooting the tracks or the engine compartments in our practice matches. It takes forever to rebuild an engine, or get the wheels straightened and aligned. Don't even get me started on the tracks. I would rather patch up holes in the armor, it takes less time and effort." The crew's driver, Brian, complained in his Irish accent.

Brian O'Bannon was a freshman from Ireland, having thick light red hair, and green eyes. He and his father performed maintenance and repair on the team's arsenal of fighting vehicles. His knowledge of engines and handling of the tanks, he could diagnose mechanical problems easily. When asked to be the crew driver, he jumped at the chance to experience what an actual match was like instead of watching on the sidelines and repairing the aftermath.

"Oh come on Brian, where's the fun in that? We would get sloppy if we just aimed at the armor of our enemies, it's more fun to break things. Besides I know you and your father love building engines from scratch, so think of it as keeping your hobby going." Anya replied.

"Aye, true, though if it wasn't for Ashlee's mother, father and I would still be living on the street in Ireland."

"I've known you for two years now, and I never knew that." Anya commented.

"Not something I like to dwell on, long story short, Ashlee's mother's car broke down, and father just happened to wander by, he patched it up for a small fee. After they talked a little and discovered our story, she offered us a place on the ship. As you know we own a mechanic shop on the ship as well as do maintenance work on the tanks for the school. We owe Mrs. Wilkinson a great debt."

Ashlee rolled her eyes, "Brain, as my mother has told your father hundreds of times, you don't owe us anything. Mother has always had a big heart, despite the years of competitive Panzerfahren." Ashlee Wilkinson was from America also,, having short light brown hair and hazel eyes. Born into a Panzerfahren family, she was the crew commander, her sister was the team commander, with her mother a Panzerfahren champion She followed in their footsteps doing panzerfahren, hoping to live up to her family's reputation. Her sister let her have her pick of tank and crew, which happen to be her closest and oldest friends.

"You may say that, but one of these days we'll pay your mother back." Brian replied.

Chase looked towards Ashlee, "I never knew your mother was such a nice person, you and Clair are lucky I never knew mine, and dad didn't really care about what happened to me, even after I moved to the school."

"Well if you need anything just tell me, and we'll see what we can do about it." Ashlee offered.

Chase gave a slight smile and nodded, before turning away, trying to hide the slight blush on his face.

Anya spoke up, in Russian, " _How cute your blushing_."

Chase made a quick Russian reply, " _Shut up, I'm not blushing_."

Anya gave a slight smile, " _I see you've been improving your Russian_."

"Oi, you two know it bugs me when I can't understand what you're saying." Brian spoke up.

"Now you know how we feel when you and your father speak Gaelic at the shop. Also to have a private conversation with not so public information." Anya smiled, before turning to Ashlee, giving her a smile as well.

Chase glared at her, his blush gone, " _Don't you dare_."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Anya responded in English.

Ashlee shook her head, her crew were already beginning to become another family to her. As her mother put it, "When you do Panzerfahren you have two families, the ones related by blood, and the ones you fight with in battle. Treat both with equal respect."

Rumbling outside soon broke her train of thought, before the radio came alive, " _Enemy contact in Sector 14, all units engage_."

Ashlee pushed the mic button, "This is Easy Three we're on our way." She turned off the mic, "Brian, full throttle, let's get moving."

"Copy that." He replied as he pushed both sticks forward and accelerated the tank.

"All right, some action, finally." Chase exclaimed.

Ashlee opened up the map, "Okay people let's focus, Chase get ready to load rounds."

"Roger."

"Brian be ready to dodge incoming rounds and keeping the tank steady so Anya can fire."

"Try my best."

"Anya, as soon as we're in range, you're cleared to engage enemy tanks."

Anya gave a nod, before looking through the gun sights.

The tank stopped on a small hill overlooking the battle, teams engaged each other with a mixture of Russian, American, and British tanks. Smoke obscured the battlefield, as tanks missed and knocked each other out.

"It's one thing to watch the matches and to repair the damage, but to actually be in them, it's making me a bit nervous." Brian said as he watched through the driver's hatch periscope.

"I don't know what's better, to actually see what's going on, or just listening to the rumbling going on outside this metal beast." Chase said as he looked around the interior, before noticing Ashlee.

Ashlee's hand shook slightly, as she observed the battle, it was her first match, but she was also worried for her sister, who was somewhere in the frenzy. She felt someone place their hand on hers, she looked down to see Anya smiling at her, along with Chase.

"Don't worry," she started, "It's okay for all of you to be nervous for your first battle, and you're perfectly safe inside the tank and your sister is too. It looks scary and sounds scary, but these tanks can take a beating."

"Yeah you're right Anya, and beside Ashlee, your sister is too stubborn to get hit." Chase added.

Ashlee smiled and nodded towards them. Anya and Clair have been best friends since Ashlee was little, to Ashlee, Anya was like another sister, and she could always tell if something was troubling her.

Chase was one of her first and closest friends; made during their middle school years. After Brian came aboard, he, Ashlee, and Chase quickly became friends. When Ashlee started Panzerfahren, Brian and Chase became interested too, even if it was a girls sport. With permission from Ashlee's mother and under Anya and Claire's guidance they all became a solid crew. They trained hard for this moment, and they weren't about to back out now.

"I hate to break up this touching moment going on without me, but how about joining the battle." Brian spoke.

The three broke apart and readied their positions. Ashlee took a calming breath, before speaking up, "All right people let's get in the fight, Panzer Vor!"

* * *

 **Please Review. lmL.**


End file.
